1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to design support for designing a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A disconnection failure occurs in a wiring of a semiconductor integrated circuit when metal atoms move due to a stress which is called as stress migration. Inter-wiring connection through a plurality of via holes referred to as multiple via holes may reduce the influence of stress.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-228882, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-31439, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-197623, etc.